Sonic Christmas Carol
by banzai kitten
Summary: Sonic is a department manager and founder. He gets what's coming to him by 3 ghosts in this retelling of the classic Charles Dickens story.


I know I have many unfinished fanfics. It's just not many people read so them so I see no reason in continuing.

* * *

**A Sonic Christmas Carol**

****

Sonic was the co-founder and manager of a popular department store called Speedy-Mart in Station Square. His co-founder died not too long ago. Business has been booming lately for the store and Sonic has decided that he wanted to open a second one in another city.

It was Christmas Eve. Shoppers are going crazy at Speedy-Mart, always looking to spend a lot of money to keep their children happy. This was Sonic's favorite time of year. However, to him it wasn't about family or friends because he never really had any true family or friends. No, he liked it because of the shoppers and the amount of money he'll get for it.

Sonic sat in his office counting how much dough he made that day when Tails, his trusted Assistant Manager came into it.

"Hello sir", said the scared-looking fox, "Um...I was just wondering if I can have a um...Christmas bonus?"

"What? A Christmas bonus?", Sonic said, "Let me tell you something Tails. You are my most trusted employee and I pay you the most money. Now, it just wouldn't be fair to give you a bonus when you already make the most now, would it?"

"I guess sir", Tails said, "But I just need some more money so I can get our little chao, Cheese, something for Christmas sir."

"Christmas is just another day", said Sonic, "This 'holiday' is no more then a publicity thing for the jolly fat man in the red suit and for people to buy stuff for their annoying little children."

"Oh, I guess I'll just get back to work sir", Tails said with a slight tear on his cheek.

"See ya later Tails", Sonic said.

Only a few minutes passed when Tails came back in the room.

"Um...there are two people outside the store sir", Tails said.

"Send them in", Sonic said.

A large purple cat named Big who had a frog on his shoulder and another female purple cat named Blaze came into his office.

"What do you want?", said Sonic while writing something down on a sheet.

"We are collecting money for the homeless shelter down the street", said Blaze.

"We figured that since you're the richest man in the city you could help", Big said.

"Yeah, well about the charity...", Sonic said as the cats' eyes widened, "... I feel no need in donating", their looked sad, "You see if I donated and many other people do then they would have money."

"Yeah, that's the point", Blaze said.

"Yes, but then they wouldn't be homeless", Sonic continued, "And you'd be out of a job. I wouldn't want to help the homeless and cause other people to be homeless with it."

"Oh, well, okay Mr. Hedgehog", Big said.

"Let's get out of here Big", she said, "We don't have to waste our time on this greedy little b..." The word was cut off by the sound of a door knocking.

Sonic let out a sigh, "Come in."

In through the door came Manic the hedgehog, Sonic's brother.

"Hey, Sonic!", he said.

"Hey, what do you want?", Sonic said, "I'm very busy."

"Just brought some Christmas decorations", Manic said looking around, "Doesn't look like you did much."

"Don't want any", Sonic said.

"Okay...well I'll just add some anyway", Manic said.

"I said no Manic!", Sonic said.

"Fine then", Manic said, "I got better things to do." He left.

It was 10:00 that Christmas Eve night and Sonic announced, "Alright employees it's closing time. Be here bright and early tomorrow." All of the employees were shocked that they had to work on Christmas, some even quit. It didn't faze Sonic much though.

Sonic came home to his lonely house and got to the front door. His lion door nob looked suspicous to him. He thought he saw, for an instance, a familiar face. He shrugged it off and went inside.

Sonic ate his dinner (a bunch of chili dogs) and got into bed. He was half-asleep when...

"BWA!!!", Sonic heard and jumped up from his bed looking around. He saw what he believe to be a white figure of Knuckles, his ex-co-manager, laughing below the ceiling at him.

"Ah, that never gets tired", the figure said.

"K-knuckles?", Sonic said, "Is that you?"

"Knuckles" had a a bunch of chains on him but even with those he was floating pretty well.

"Who else?", Knuckles asked.

"It's just you look strange", Sonic said.

"You mean dead?", Knuckles said.

"Yeah, and where'd the chains come from?", asked Sonic.

"I'm glad you asked", Knuckles said, "You see, each chain is for something bad or wrong I've done in my lifetime. Now, I'm stuck with them for eternity."

"That sucks", Sonic said.

"Oh yeah", Knuckles said, "I've come to warn you about being greedy, miserable, and just being plain rude."

"What?", Sonic asked, "I'm never rude!"

"You were cheap!", Knuckles continued, "And tonight you'll be visited by 3 other ghosts. The ghosts of Christmas. They should help you out."

"You mean like that book?", Sonic asked.

"Exactly", Knuckles confirmed.

"But I'm no Scrooge!", Sonic exclaimed.

"3 ghosts", Knuckles repeated as he dissappeared.

Sonic had a dazed look on his face. He shrugged it off and went back to sleep.

****

****


End file.
